


This must be the hate

by 5ay0nara



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love, but then i just went with the flow, initially this should have been a few lines, laurent needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ay0nara/pseuds/5ay0nara
Summary: Artwork for my exchange buddy.+ a poem bc I was in the flow of creativityYou are poison for my bodyit rebells against youthis must be the all encompassingH A T Ethat I have felt so often!
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	This must be the hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicaiseVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicaiseVere/gifts).



The roses

that I coughed up

for you

because of you

without you

only in the lonely hours I can admit

that they are beautiful

yet their elegant petals are pure pain personified.

I don't seem to get

why my chest feels like

it's pierced by an arrow

whenever I see you.

You are poison for my body

it rebells against you

this must be the all encompassing

H A T E

that I have felt so often!

You make my heart 

wither in it's ribcage

yet trying to escape with every pained beat

you make my lungs

scream for air

yet all they get is tightness full of leaves

H A T E

you make my mind

suffer in the fog of agony

yet I long for your tender touch

long for your smile

long to hear your voice

private and calm

like it will be the antidote to all your poison. 

From day one your presence filled my days

and started to invade my nights

and dreams.

You took the roses

that I coughed up for you

and made me a flower crown

for we were K I N G S

of

L O V E

together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the sudden strike of inspiration that Laurent would definitely have hanahaki disease, where you cough up flowers bc of your unrequited love. Until one day they will either choke you or you must confess your feelings - which is not Laurent's strength, as we all know, that man is full of bottled up emotions...  
> This was my first time participating in an event but I had so much fun while drawing and learned a lot.  
> Hope you liked it, especially you, NicaiseVere ;)  
> If you want to see more, you can find me as maplesirius on tumblr.  
> Happy holidays <3


End file.
